following orders
by Soxphx
Summary: Ziva and Tonys relationship take a sudden turn when Ziva finds out that Tony is hiding something from her. But he is not the only one who has a secret... ( season 4 )


**Yes I am back! I haven't published something in months, I'm so sorry I've been super busy lately and couldn't find enough time and motivation. Anyway here's something I started working on, early season 4. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Ziva entered the squadroom ten minutes late, she didn't have time to pick up coffee on her way in, so she was in a slightly bad mood. She hoped McGee wasn't in yet, due to the fact that her hair was still a wet mess and she wasn't sure if she had put on her sweater the right way around. Tim was sitting on his desk, Tony was standing behind him and they were very amused about something, not even realising that Ziva entered. She used the moment of distraction to try and straighten her hair a little, when Gibbs came rushing into the squadroom. Tony raised his head and quickly glanced over to her, it wasn't a smile or a very intimate look, but it was enough to bring Ziva out of her element for a second. "Grab your gear! Dead sailor in Annapolis!" Gibbs said. Ziva still wasn't completely used to him officially being back but she was happy that Tony wasn't team leader anymore. The way Tony had been acting when Gibbs was gone was hard to cope with, just because everything he seemed to do was so similar to the way Gibbs did things. Ziva experienced most of that new Tony, he wasn't just trying to be like Gibbs on the job, he also changed off duty. They weren't meeting up as often as they did before and they were barely going out. Since Gibbs was back, things were more normal again, they met up every day after work and even used every second while working to exchange glances and smiles or little unnoticeable touches.

The crime scene was a mess. The small motel room was covered in blood and some bigger, red pieces, that Ducky identified as what was left of the head. Ziva suddenly felt something in her stomach moving, a sudden ache that came out of no where and she regretted not eating anything for breakfast. She smiled almost unnoticeable, thinking about why she did not get any breakfast this morning and suddenly forgot about the pain in her stomach. She woke up alone in Tonys bed, the side on which he laid on was empty but still warm. Before she could wonder where he was he leaned over to her, whispered: " Gibbs called me in, make sure to be there at eight." And softy kissed her.

" hey take a look a this!" Tim shouted from the bathroom and brought her out of her thoughts. Ziva pushed away all her thoughts and feelings and entered the small bathroom. McGee was laying on the floor and seemed to be examining the toilet from another perspective. Ziva knelt down and McGee held up a small flash-drive. " take a look at what I found behind " he started but suddenly stopped and held up his nose. "wait is DiNozzo here?" he asked and it took Ziva a moment to realise what was going on. "No he's outside interviewing witnesses, why?" Tim sniffed again and then said: "never mind, I just thought it smelled like the shower gel I bought him for his birthday." Zivas heart started racing as she realised that it was her, she had forgotten her shower gel at her apartment and used one of Tonys unused ones. "Wait you bought him shower gel for his birthday?" Ziva mocked him and overplayed her sudden wave of anxiety with a laughter. She didn't know why or where it came from, but when it came to her relationship with Tony she seemed to be getting a little anxious lately. Maybe it was because she was scared that Gibbs or her father would find out or maybe it was just because she wasn't sure what exactly their relationship was. It all started quite harmless, after they had the dinner Ziva promised him when they were trapped in a container a few months ago, they started meeting up after work. They tried out different restaurants, went to the cinema or had movie nights at Tonys apartment. With each time they met up they came a little closer to each other until one day, when out of nowhere , Tony kissed her. From there it just went on, they never talked about what their friendship developed into but they both knew that it was more than what was allowed, so they silently agreed on keeping their relationship as a secret.

On the way back from the crime scene McGee, Tony and her were instructed to get Pizza for lunch, so they stopped at a small Italian place, while Gibbs went straight back to the navy yard. McGee went inside and ordered, while Ziva and Tony stayed in the car. "When was the last time you slept at your place?" Tony asked her as soon as they were alone. " I don't know, probably like three weeks ago, why?" Ziva asked him back, a little bit concerned about why he was asking.

"Well I thought... well if you want...I mean if you intend on staying we could go buy a bigger bed tomorrow and uhh maybe a bigger closet." he stuttered a little, just as always when he was nervous. It was something Ziva loved very much about him, even though he always acted like a hardcore player when he was around other people, when they were alone he was the sweetest and softest person Ziva ever met. "Are you serious?" She asked and smiled at the thought that she was basically living at Tonys place. " I mean if you prefer to keep on sleeping in my tiny bed, I don't mind cuddling up this close to you, but I thought it might be a little more comfortable." Tony looked over to her, in a challenging but very sweet way and stroke over the back of her hand. " I love the idea" she smiled.


End file.
